Doun't Touch the Hairbal! Mog's Power
by SwordSmith1
Summary: This is a fairly short semi-comedy story about a stuck-up calvat and his poor moogle that's really tired because he always has to carry the chalice. Rated T for fantasy violence and talking about murder. Please review! This is my first fanfiction ever!


Arlo the Clavat was walking along the infamous Conall Curach. He looked at his trusty little moogle eagerly. "C'mon, Mog!" he said. "You're falling behind!" He could tell he wasn't inside the ring, and it was making him mighty woozy.

Mog was at least ten yards back and panting heavily. "At least... You don't have... to carry the... chalice!" It gasped tiredly.

"That's because the **weaker **one carries it, remember?" Arlo said. All the moogle did was grunt in reply.

Arlo stopped in the middle of the vast green and blue area. As he leaned on his sword intelligently he called out. "Okay, we'll take a five minute break."

"Thanks... Kupo..." It managed to call out as it tried to travel the last five or so yards. But then it just collapsed on the ground, panting.

Arlo, not paying attention, looked across the expanse curiously. It had been a while since he encountered any monsters. And those he had just ran away. He smiled. "Probably because of my awesome skills," he said to himself smugly. Then he took another hit from the miasma. Where was that darn moogle?

Arlo turned around to find Mog lying on the ground, trying to catch its breath. It was still holding the chalice in its stubby little toes. "Aw, Mog," Arlo said with a sigh. "Why do you always have to..."

But he was cut short by a deep rumbling coming from under Mog. Instinctively, he grabbed his sword and held up his shield. "Mog!" he yelled. "Get away from there!"

Mog only had time to look up curiously before the Dragon Zombie suddenly rose from he earth with a roar loud enough to scare the skin off your bones. Following it was band of snow mus and many sahagins of every type. The Dragon Zombie grabbed Mog around his terrified, tiny little body. "Let's see how well you'll fend without your trusty moogle and chalice!" the dragon cackled. He started to drag Mog off, his minions quickly following.

"Mog," Arlo yelled.

"Kupoooooo!" Mog screamed. The Dragon Zombies talons were holding on tight as it swiftly glided across the green grass and away. It stayed about ten feet from the ground.

"No!" Arlo cried out as another bout of miasma hit him. He ran as fast as he could towards the dragon and its followers, but they had too much of a head start. They slowly started disappearing in the fog. Arlo's legs were pumping. Now only the loud footsteps of the sahagans and the distance screams of his moogle were guiding him.

He went around twists and turns, he jumped over huge black puddles and squeezed through trees, but he never got closer. And what's more, the constant hits from the miasma were tiring him. It seemed hopeless.

Until finally he had some luck. He came to a big mossy rock, towering above him. He saw a couple of the slower stone sahagins quickly go behind it and he heard the dragon laugh again, very evilly, along with his minions. Mog was yelling out for help.

Arlo wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't face them all, especially when he was already quite weak from the miasma. So he started climbing up the steep boulders, the cackles of all the monsters ringing in his ears.

At last, Arlo came to the top, and he looked down on the group on the other side. The Dragon Zombie, the mus, and the sahagins had all formed a circle around Mog, pushing him back and forth as he wailed. Arlo grit his teeth. They were talking heatedly.

The Dragon Zombie tapped its claws against the ground. "Now we just need to figure out how we should kill him." His minions roared with laughter.

"It has to be the worst way to die ever!" one of the two stone sahagins yelled to his comrades. They nodded in agreement.

"We could always just drown him in the miasma water," the dragon said. "Even moogles can't stand that. It would be slow and oh-so painful."

One sahagin walked up to Mog and grabbed him by the little round puff of hair on its head. "I say we rip off his little hairball. Then we continue with every – Wah?"

The sahagin dropped the moogle in surprise. Mog was trembling violently and its face was red as a beet. A huge scowl was planted on its face.

A few of the monsters laughed nervously but most just stared. Arlo was gaped as well. Suddenly, Mog spoke:

"THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!!!" Mog screamed with more magnitude in his voice than in his entire body. The monsters jumped back. "NOBODY, AND I MEAN **NOBODY**, TOUCHES THE HAIRBALL!!!"

There was a pause. Arlo gulped. Then one sahagin spoke out. "So... What are you going to do about it?"

Another pause. Then mog shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" It unleashed a storm of flames on all of the monsters. There were screams, but none as loud as the moogle's. Torrents of ice and electricity were blown into the mess. The Dragon Zombie tried to fly away but Mog shot a gravity at him and demolished him with his wave of elemental wave of magic. All the monsters were disintegrated by Mog's sheer power. All, that is, except for the element-invincible stone sahagins, who were cowering at the side of the boulder.

Mog halted his magic, panting among all the death and destruction he had caused. He didn't see the stone sahagins.

"Mog!" Arlo called out to his companion, leaning forward over the boulder. Suddenly, he fell off the side and down. With a crashing noise, he collided into the two stone sahagins. His sword fell about ten feet away.

The sahagins looked at Arlo with murder in their eyes. They both raised their claws to make a swipe at him and-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Mog flew between them, carrying the chalice in his feet. The moogle swung it at the sahagins in two quick swipes, clobbering their heads and killing them instantly.

Arlo say on the ground next to the two dead monsters, amazed. Mog was baring his teeth in rage. Then it looked at him and threw the chalice into his lap.

"**You** carry the chalice!"

The End

Author's Note: I'm fully aware that I twisted some themes in the game. I mean, it's not like moogles can make that much magic without help. Same goes for the huge amounts of monsters and the Dragon Zombie appearing in someplace other than the boss area.


End file.
